I Won't Lose Her I Can't Lose Her (One Shot)
by BlueEyesNeptune
Summary: While shopping for ingredients, Mio meets a boy name Yuki, who asks her out. Mio decides to go. Right finds out and becomes extremely jealous. He finds out that he is in love with Mio, and decides he won't give her up. He makes a plan with Kagura and they ruin Mio's date, giving Right the perfect opportunity. Will he win Mio's heart or will he lose her forever? Right X Mio.


It was their day off; the Toqgers were talking and eating.

Wagon ran through the door, "Bad news" Wagon yelled.

Everyone stood up, "What's wrong?" Mio asked.

She rushed toward Wagon side.

"Did something happen?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, it seems like we ran out of food."

Right suddenly dropped what he was doing. "What do you mean?" Right shouted.

"I mean, someone has to go and buy the ingredients." Wagon explained.

"So, who wants to go?" Kagura said quietly.

Everyone look away, it was cleared that nobody wanted to go. Mio looked around. "Fine, I'll go" She sighed.

"I'll go too!" Right said quickly. "What? There might be food samples." He sheepishly laughed.

Right and Mio got off the Ressha, and headed towards the supermarket. Right spotted food. He immediately ran off to go try it.

Mio sighed. "I'll find him later. But first things first" She grabbed a shopping cart, and went to the veggie section first. She got all the healthy stuff; she got extra just in case.

She next went to the meat section, where she saw Right trying out the samples.

She walked up to him, "Right, if you're done trying out the samples, can you help me decide what to buy?" Mio said.

"Can't you do it? Mio, this is really good. Here try some." He blew on it to make sure it didn't burn her mouth, and he held the cooked pork to Mio mouth.

Mio hesitantly opened her mouth, and he fed her the cooked pork. "Is it good? Can we buy this?" He asked.

"Fine, pick what you want I'm going to go get some drinks." She said.

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked.

She deeply inhales. "Yeah, I'm sure" She walked away to get the drinks. She was decided what to get.

She was trying to reach for a drink on the top self, but she couldn't reach it.

Suddenly, she saw a hand reaching for that drink; "Here" he passed her the drink.

"Thanks" She said.

He looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

Mio stared at him. "I'm Mio" She said.

"Mio, I'm Yuki." He smiled at her.

He was as tall as Right, he is extremely handsome, he has black, short, hair, and he was wearing punk clothes.

"So, we should hang out sometime." He offered.

She chuckled. "You know what I hate most, when guys shamelessly flirt, I really can't stand that." Mio coldly said.

He just chuckled. "I'm not flirting with you." He stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Then what are you doing?" She challenged.

He moves closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "I'm asking you out on a date." He smiled.

Mio couldn't believe her ears; this guy was really trying to hook up with her. "Isn't that the same thing as flirting?" She questioned.

"Well, that depends whether you say yes." He said.

She just chuckled. Meanwhile, Right finished the shopping without Mio, because he felt bad about letting her do it herself.

He went looking for her, and he found her talking to a boy, and it looked like they were talking about something interesting.

For some reason, Right didn't know why, but he felt heat come up to his chest.

He didn't like it; he didn't like Mio talking to someone else, or some other guy.

He walked over to them. "Mio, I finish the rest of the shopping, we can go now." He told her.

She looked shocked. "Really?" She asked. He nodded.

She turns to Yuki. "I got to go." She said. She was about to walk away, but Yuki grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

He smiled. "You didn't answer my question." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mio was confused.

"Do you want to go on a date?" He charmingly asked me.

I laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot….." She started. She looked like she was thinking.

Right was praying in his mind that she would say no. "There is no way she would say yes. She hates romance. She would never say yes. Oh please say no." He thought.

He kept his poker face on; to make sure they wouldn't notice his burning rage.

She sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. " She said.

Right turned his head toward her. He tried to control his emotions, and her facial expression.

"Great! Meet me at this place at 6:00pm." He handed her a paper slip.

She looked at it and smiled. "Let's go" Mio said.

Right couldn't believe his eyes. They walked back to the Ressha in silence.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to?" He asked her.

"Just some guy I met." She simply said. She kept smiling, and every time she tried to stop, she couldn't. They got back on the Ressha. Everyone noticed Mio was different. She was happier, and couldn't stop smiling.

It was 4:00, and Mio decided to get ready for date, and Wagon decided to help her.

Hikaru, Kagura, and Tokachi were talking about how Mio has changed. "Right, why is Mio so happy?" Kagura asked.

"She got a date." Right grunted.

All of them looked shocked. "Mio….g...got a date." Hikaru stuttered.

"Mio, who hates romance, got a date." Tokatchi said.

"That's so great! Mio-chan must be so happy!" Kagura cheered.

"Right, did you meet the guy?" Tokatchi asked.

Right snapped. "Can we stop talking about this? If your guys are so curious, go ask Mio." Right stormed out.

"What's his problem?" Tokachi wondered.

Kagura looked confused. She just shrugged.

Mio was in her room. She was done with dressing up, with Wagon's help. She was wearing a mint lace peplum dress, with wear round toe platform ankle strap suede black high heels.

Right knocked on her door. "Come in" Mio said. Right opened the door.

When he saw Mio, he started to blush. "How do I look?" Mio asked.

"You look…..beautiful." Right said.

"Is it too much? I think Wagon overdid it." Mio wondered.

"You look fine." He said. Mio looked at him.

"Are you okay? You sound somewhat angry." Mio asked.

"Mio, can you do me a favor?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Um….I….think t…that maybe…you shouldn't go …on your date." Right nervously suggested.

"What?" She was shocked.

"What do you mean I shouldn't go?" Mio questioned.

"I just think that this guy you're going on a date with is a bad guy." Right explained.

"Are you joking right now? Why would I cancel it?" Mio angrily asked.

"Because I said so!" Right shouted.

Meanwhile, Right and Mio were arguing so loud, that Hikaru, Tokatchi, Kagura could hear. They decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You're not the boss of me! What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Mio challenged.

"Come on, he's only asking you out because you're pretty." Right yelled.

"You think I'm pretty?" Mio asked.

"He's thinks you're pretty" Right quickly said.

"So am I not pretty?" Mio quickly responded.

"That's not what I said." Right argued.

"But you didn't not say it" Mio argued back.

They kept arguing and arguing, while everyone was listening through the door. "This is ten times better, than television drama." Tokatchi whispered.

All of them nodded. "So, what you're trying to say is that I have no appeal to guys." Mio questioned him.

"Well, if you put it that way….." Right trailed off.

"You know what, I got to go." Mio was about walked out the door, she opened it and Tokatchi, Hikaru, and Kagura fell through the entrance. Mio just ignored them and left for her date.

Mio was walking there. She couldn't believe her best friend tried to make her cancel it.

In the Ressha, Right was pacing back and forth, he regretted yelling at her. He was confused about his feelings. He didn't know why he was so mad. He went to see Kagura, since she was like an expert at this kind of stuff.

"Kagura, I need help." Right said. "If it physically, hospital, if it mentally, therapy." Kagura innocently responded. "That's not what I meant! I'm confused." He started.

Kagura looked at him, "About what?"

Right sat down and sighed. "Recently, well, ever since I saw Mio with that boy, I started to feel angry." Right continued.

"Angry?" Kagura said.

He nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Right said.

"Explain what you think of Mio" Kagura suggested. "Well, she's caring, serious, and nags a lot. She always takes care of us instead of herself. She very pretty, I think she's beautiful. I like when she always nags at me or scream at me, you know sometimes, I bug her just to get her to notice me. I like talking to her. I like sitting next to her. I like changing lines with her. I like seeing her every day. I like seeing her happy. I like her smile." Right said.

Kagura smiled. "So, do you know what's wrong with me?" Right asked.

Kagura nodded. "Love, so much love" She simply said.

Right looked confused.

She sighed. "You love her a lot. This might be true love."

Right widened his eyes. "Love is when you can't live without the person who you cherish above everyone else." Kagura explained.

Right got up. "I love Mio…I got to tell her but what do I do?"

Kagura looked at him with pitiful eyes. "You really love her, don't you?" Kagura asked.

"I won't lose her…I can't lose her…" Right whispered.

Kagura got up. "I have an idea. I took this paper from Mio. This must be where their meeting. Let's go, and double date them, then I can get you guys alone." Kagura suggested.

Right nodded. "Let's go!" Right said. They quickly rushed out of the Ressha and went to where Mio was. They sneaked in, and found Mio and Yuki.

"Hey, you must be Mio's date, I'm Kagura, this is Right, and can we join you?" Kagura blurted very quickly.

"Are these are friends?" Yuki asked Mio.

"Unfortunately yes" Mio answered. "Yeah, since you're Mio's friends, you guys can join us." Yuki smiled.

Kagura whispered in Right's ear, "He's kind of cute". Mio just sighed. "Of course"

Mio and Yuki were sitting in front of each other, but they soon move side by side when Kagura and right came. Now, right was in front of Mio, while, Kagura was in front of Yuki, "So, what were you guys talking about?" Kagura asked.

"We were talking about what we like, and don't like in a person." Mio replied.

"Like what?" Right asked, while looking at Mio, "I hate it, when guys tell girls what to do, when they boss them around. I hate that." She sharply said.

"Well, I hate girls that don't listen." Right replied.

"Yuki-kun, what did you say?" Kagura asked. "I hate girls who act like they are all that, and above." He said.

"Really? What else?" Kagura said.

"I hate girls who flirt with other guys, when she has so many suitors. Isn't that shameless?" Right blurted out. Mio scoffed.

"What's wrong with that? Is that girl in a relationship? Why shouldn't she flirt? Might as well ask her to become a nun." Mio smirked.

"Do you know what's wrong with that, that girl; shouldn't she at least tell suitors how she feels, so they won't feel like crap?" Right explained.

"What if she likes someone that not one of the suitors, what is there is not any mutual attraction between her and the suitors?" Mio challenged.

"If she doesn't, she should confess her feeling to the person she really likes" Right says.

"I think we're getting off topic." Kagura said.

"SHUT UP!" Right and Mio said in union.

"Hey, Kagura, we're those two together?" She shook her head.

"Not yet." She shortly said.

"Why should she? Why should she tell a guy how she feels? Why can't he be a man, and tell her?" Mio argued.

"Why should he confess? Haven't you heard the phrase the ladies first?" Right argued back.

"There is no such thing as that phrase!" Mio yelled.

"Yes there is!" Right shouted. "Plus, it's pretty shameless, if a girl waits for a guy to confess. That's just pathetic." Right mocked her.

"Shut up Right! Mio looks pissed. I have a feeling she is about going to hit him. Nope, she is going to hit him, the plan was to get them alone, not get them both kicked out for public violence. Wait a sec, if they get kicked out together, they'll be ALONE." Kagura thought.

"I agree!" Kagura sang along.

It looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. She was pissed. He pissed her off this morning, he tried to get her to cancel a date she was really looking forward to, and now he literally ruined her date.

She forcibly smiles. "You're right." She said. "You know after this dinner, please take me to the police station." She said. Right was confused.

"Police station?" He wondered.

"Of course, you know, to confess, I'll be the first one." She offered.

"For what?" Right was still confused.

"For this" Mio said before she punched Right in the face, knocking him down.

Everyone gasped. She was hitting him. Right didn't want to lose. But he could imagine how Mio felt so he let her beat the crap out of him. Kagura was just watching with amusement. Yuki didn't know what was going on. "You look like your enjoying this." Yuki said to Kagura. Kagura nodded. Her plan was working just fine.

It took them 20 minutes just to get Mio off of Right. They both got kicked out.

Mio went to the park; she wanted to cool down her anger inside her. She sat on the swing. "That little …" Mio cursed.

She saw Right next to her. Apparently he followed her. "I'm sorry…." He said quietly.

Mio scoffed in disbelief, "You're sorry? Yeah right"

"I know I was pretty harsh to you it was only to get you alone so I could talk to you." He explained. "Well, I'm alone now. Tell me what you wanna talk about?" Mio said without looking at him, while kicking her legs back and forth.

"I just recently realized something. I….love you." He said while looking at her.

Suddenly, Mio stop kicking her legs and slowly looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"I love you." He said. He saw that she had watery eyes.

He got off the swing next to her, and kneeled in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Idiot…. Was that so hard?" She said.

"You just confessed…..it wasn't hard right. It was easy right?" She said.

He just smiled. She looked at his eyes.

They were staring at each other, for a long time. "I liked you so much, even as we were kids; I had the biggest crush on you. You showed no sign of attraction, that's why I hate romance so much. Because I'm scared of liking someone, and having them not feeling the same way…When I met Yuki, I had no intention of going on a date. I liked it. When I was with him, I liked that feeling I was having." She calmly said.

They were still looking at each other. "Do you still like me?" Right asked.

She kindly smiled. "I…don't like you….." She started.

Right looked hurt and he looked away. "I….. Love you..." She continued.

He looked at her again. "Really? What about Yuki?" He asked.

She just giggled. "I told him it's only one date; I told him I have someone special to me." She explained.

He smiled. They both got up.

He noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked.

He looked pretty worried. He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Mio.

They intensely looked at each other. They didn't notice it but their bodies got closer to each other. He gently cupped her cheeks, which eventually fell down to her jawline.

It was probably 80 degrees, but it felt like 110 degrees. He slowly approached her lips with his. Their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, full of love and sincerity.

About 7 seconds later, they broke apart. He grabbed her hands gently. "Should we go back to the Ressha?" He asked. She nodded. They walked back hand and hand together.


End file.
